To See if I Still Feel
by cajunspice
Summary: Rogue has been really depressed lately and remy wants to help her. Warning: cutting, rating subject to change if my readers think neccessary
1. Prolouge: an accident!

**I'm Cajunspice and I'm back. I started a couple stories earlier this year and realized that the plot was pretty much the same on both so they're on hold. Just wanted to say, me own nothing, not even the hot and hunky Cajun. (Sigh, if only if only) Well, enjoy and please review!**

**To See if I Still Feel**

**By cajunspice**

The knife blade felt cool as she laid it against her skin, that damn untouchable skin. She was tired of being mocked by the human kids, tired of having to watch Scott and jean kiss, knowing she could never be that intimate with someone. She was jealous of their happiness, even during such a "mutant crisis".

The doors to the balcony had been left open. She could tell by the faint breeze that serenely brushed her white forelocks against her cheekbones as if oblivious to her inner turmoil. As she leaned her upper back against the balcony door, still holding the knife, she felt a warm touch that contrasted sharply with the cool of the panes of glass. This startled the teenage mutant, causing her to accidentally cut herself with the knife. As the blood began to flow, the knife clattered to the floor.

"O GOD CHERE!"

Strong lean, muscled arms wrapped around her. Her last thought before passing out was a thank you lord for the fact that her shirt had long sleeves.

**Thanks for reading. Pleez read & review.**

**Muchos amor, cajunspice**


	2. Why?

**Once again I own nothing! And thank you so much to all my lovely readers, especially Maxi - lou, I love long reviews. And to my reviewer who pointed out that jeanie's nombre was not capitalized, you'll notice that happens a lot. I'm a jean - basher, and I love it! I have some experience with what Rogue is going through (w/o the mutant factor) so trust me. I'm on the lookout for a beta, so e-mail me if ur interested, or have any ideas to make the story better or incorporate more characters. Ah'm semi new ta this! thanks - Annie**

**Chapter two: Why?**

Remy had slept in the med bay all night and refused to leave the next day. At first, Wolvie and Stormy had been unhappy with his presence there; well, wolvie'd not been happy and storm was unhappy due to the wolverine's discontent. By day three, Rogue still wasn't awake and the X-men were getting **very** worried.

Remy was distraught. As he stared at the cold metal of the instruments and the ugliness of the tubes going into rogue he thought -- his cherie deserved better than this. Looking at those bandages on her wrist scared and disturbed him, and his eyed flashed a worried crimson whenever they caught his eye. Remy didn't know why she did it, but he would find out. He would keep her safe; he'd keep her happy; he'd do SOMETHING! Wait! Rogue was awake, and in pain. He'd have to "fix" that.

**Rogue's POV**

_what the - OUCH!_

_so I now know Ah'm awake and it hurts to use mah hands_

-:- looking down -:-

_Oh SHIT! - bandages, what for - oh ya_

_Damn, I shouldn't have done that. Why is Remy here? Thank god he's such a pervy spy, or guess ah'd be dead. Ah really shouldn't have done that._

_-:- looking up -:-_

_He's starin' at meh, now what do I say?!_

I started of with a shaky "Hey Remy" and told him that I'd missed him. Remy seemed confused by this.

"What do you mean Cherie? Why did you do it? I, I, I . . ."

And at this the great Prince of thieves just dropped his head and squeezed his arms around me and muttered sumething about "His Roguery." Ah knew he would be worried but Ah didn't mean to do _this _ta all of them. Ah then noticed that the professor had silently rolled in with Storm, Logan, Scott, and jean by his side. Ah was a bit disappointed when he loosened his grip but forgot all about it once jean started to cry. In the past months my powers had been evolving and Ah now had a sort of 'truth sense' -- Jamie's words -- so Ah could sense that she had really been worried 'bout meh.

**Regular POV:**

"Why did you do it Rogue?"

"Yah, we were like, so worried."

The younger mutants -- kitty, Bobby, and Jamie -- along with Pioter, had entered the now cramped med bay. Their questions filled the space with noise till Logan roared for them to shut up.

"Once again, Stripes, why?!"

"Cuz, Ah don't know! You try not being able to touch, or show skin, or go to pool parties, and havin' tah wear gloves in this darn NY weather! And Remy had been distant and jean was always gits everything and the humans hate me an' the brotherhood all hates me except fah peitro and wanda and everyone in Caldecott always wanted meh dead so why not make everyone happy!"

Stunned silence, just silence.

There were stares, open mouths, quivering lips, understand and sympathetic (or in Gambit case, empathetic) looks.

Finally Rogue had had it with them feelin' sorry for her and yelled "isn't anybody gonna at least say somthin'?"

and she ran from the room . . .

_**I know it's only the 2nd chapter but I have major writers block. I'd like to thank all my readers, those who reviewed and those who didn't. The search for a beta is still on and if you could all send suggestions for the story it would be awesome! **_

_**Muchos Amor, Cajunspice**_


	3. AN THANKS!

Hey, I just wanted to thank yogini (did I spell that right?) for being my first reviewer to the second chapter, if that makes sense. Sorry if I'm spring the story on ya'll to quickly! It might be a while between updates because I'm a forgetful insomniac 8th grader with issues who cant even remember whether her geometry teacher had a test today or if it was the science teacher and whether or not my lunch is in my backpack or my locker. !La Bonita Vida, es no! BTW: Sorry if when I'm writing the intros I slip into Spanish, I'm taking it this year. I must also voice my regrets that unlike some phenomenal writers, such as the esteemed Lucia de'Medici, I do not speech French except for swearing and stating exasperation and therefore will be unable to let Remy speak in his own – gorgeous – native tongue.


End file.
